


Outlaws

by sinfulsanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulsanchez/pseuds/sinfulsanchez
Summary: A songfic to the song "Outlaws" by Green Day. Criminals!AU with RickMorty.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brb_sinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brb_sinning/gifts).



> I've never written a songfic before, please go easy on me ;-; 
> 
> Also please note: Morty is like 19 in this. Now you know, I'm not a fan of age-ups either, I solely did this because I had to have time pass! 
> 
> I blame this entirely on [brb_sinning](http://archiveofourown.org/users/brb_sinning/profile) <3
> 
> Oh and here's the song: ["Outlaws"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyy-xff1Ii4)

Rick worries his lower lip as he walks, urged by the two guard Ricks who've been assigned to escort him.  
He lifts his eyes and looks over to his grandson.  
The teen's shuffling along next to him in the same ugly orange suit and with the same heavy cuffs around his hands.

**Life after youth**

Morty feels the side glance linger on him. He peers up at Rick with mainly empty eyes.

**Faded in twilight**

Rick gives a slight nod and directs his gaze at his shackled feet again.  
He is proud of the boy, no question; no matter how much they both might've fucked up.

**The dawn of a criminal in bloom**

They walk down the bare hallway in complete silence except for their footsteps which echo off the gray walls.  
He stares at his boots as his legs move incessantly, one small step after the other.  
His thoughts can't help but wander back to Morty and him. Back to when everything was still okay.

**First love**

Against his intuition he looks back up at the boy. This time, Morty smiles back at him, eyes much softer, full of emotion.

**First forgiveness**

Rick smiles back, but his expression quickly changes into a wicked grin, which Morty returns with a chuckle.

**We were delinquents**

With a hard push against their backs, the guards warn them to look forward and stop the shenanigans.

**Freaks of a faded memory**

Rick and Morty turn their heads, smirks slowly fading when they were sure they other wouldn't see.

 

_Rick grabbed Morty's hand with his right, his left clutching to a bag filled with valuable Cryzillic gems. His grandson ran alongside him, sweat dripping off his forehead._

_**Outlaws, When we were forever young**_

_They reached their spaceship just barely before a rain of bullets hit its metal body. "We did it! We fucking made it!" Morty blurted out nervously as their vehicle took off the ground._

_**When we were outlaws**_

_Rick quickly maneuvered their ship out of the cops' sight.  
As soon as he was sure they were safe, he eagerly attacked Morty, claiming his mouth and the boy kissed back with equal enthusiasm, adrenaline still rushing through both their veins._

_**We're outlaws of redemption, baby**_

_Rick grabbed Morty by his collar, pushing his tongue past his lips._

_**Hooligans**_

_They were finally able to live life on their own terms. No more stolen moments, they were free to be themselves._

_**We destroyed suburbia**_

_Since having run away together, neither of them had regretted their choice once. They had absolutely no reason to._

_**When we were outlaws**_

_They took whatever their hearts desired, enjoying the rush, the high they got from being on the run together._

_**The outlaws of forever**_

_They felt invincible._

 

_Rick hurried towards the ship, holding in his hand the amulet of the Vexurian queen._

_**Scars, broken hearts**_

_"Start it up, Morty." He screamed as royal guards chased him, steadily gaining on him._

_**Breaking in cars**_

_Right as Rick got in, Morty's managed to hot wire the space ship, skill carefully learned from his elderly partner in crime._

_**Running in the light of the moon**_

_They escaped in a stolen ship, vanished in the vastness of space. Another heist, another flight._

_**Lost souls**_

_They were addicted to the excitement from committing crimes. They couldn't possibly stop, and they certainly didn't want to._

_**Bottle rockets**_

_Morty always drove nervously, impatient to be in a safe place. He'd land the ship on a small, nearby planet where they'd hop out and quickly leave the dimension through a portal with mischievous smirks on their faces.  
The cops would wonder where they'd disappeared to. It was foolproof._

_**All that we wanted**_

_As soon as they'd finally find themselves in Rick's ship, Morty would hungrily climb into his grandfather's lap.  
Kissing his neck while grinding down his hips in search of friction, hands roaming over bodies covered in cuts and bruises._

_**Is for a life beyond the stars**_

_Satisfied, they'd fly off into the night sky, no destination set._

 

**I got no supervision**

Rick knows what's waiting for him. Just a few hundred meters away. 

**Nothing will change my spirits**

He's been here before. 

**Race around with my innocence**

His grandson hasn't.

**I'll plead my innocence**

He has a slim chance of being released for good behavior.

**But that's my best defense**

Some years from now at the earliest.

**When you are young**

But Morty's got those years; he's still young.

 

**I found a knife by the railroad track**

Rick hadn't intended for them to be caught by the inter-dimensional police. Never wanted to go to jail again. And he certainly never wanted this for Morty. 

**You took a train and you can't go back**

They'd lock Rick in the maximum security unit. No chance of escape this time.

**Forever now**

For once, he had no ace up his sleeve. He shot one last look at Morty before they had to part ways to the different wings. 

**Forever now, you'll roam**

He knew it'd be the last he'd see of him. Forever.


End file.
